


【保羅】定義不明

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [11]
Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 其實我本意是想寫羅伯特孕期貧血（一秒ABO）
Relationships: Paul Avery/Robert Graysmith
Series: JG, Oh JG [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Kudos: 2





	【保羅】定義不明

保羅艾利非常清楚，羅伯特格雷史密斯是個成年人，還是個長得比他高大的成年人。  
但因為對方總是縮著肩膀的姿勢而顯露不出符合體格的氣勢，所以保羅總是在心底稱呼他為孩子，就像現在。  
那孩子蜷縮著窩在他的床鋪一角，用雜亂起皺的衣物把自己捂得嚴實，總是蓬鬆的短髮因為汗水而一綹一綹貼在前額，臉頰上印著衣物的摺痕。  
「孩子，你還好吧？」  
又或者不只是在心底。明知昏睡的對方難以回應卻還是不由自主的問出聲，甚少理會旁人事務的保羅唯獨對羅伯特總是放不下心，從開放自己家給他久待這點其實就可見一斑。  
他保羅艾利可不是什麼三好青年善心人士。羅伯特的脖子上也有一層薄汗，看上去亮晶晶的，點綴著串串紅痕看起來很可口。  
不，他保羅艾利也不是個把砲友帶回家同居的人。

事實是他並不確定他與羅伯特的關係是什麼定義。孩子一開始就對他看上去很是崇拜，從他都不知道對方是何許人也的時候開始－－他是報社的大紅人，不能怪他沒把新進的專欄漫畫家放在眼裡。就算畫的是時評吧，漫畫家耶，保羅認為那甚至都不能說是新聞業者。  
黃道帶殺手一案毀了他的事業－－是的，他堅決不承認是自己的執著惹禍－－但與羅伯特有更深的交流也是從這個案子開始的，將時間線拉長了看，他還真說不出這是福是禍。  
那眼神閃著單純直率的光，就像從未被世俗塵煙所浸潤的模樣。保羅知道羅伯特有段失敗的婚姻、有個孩子，他腦子裡清楚明白羅伯特不可能是他一直認定的那樣純白無瑕，但他的心底的感受卻遲遲無法跟上。  
必須嚴正聲明的是這並不是稱讚。羅伯特格雷史密斯天真到讓人難以想像，尤其在新聞業這種完全說不上單純的工作環境裡，保羅實在不覺得他能再遇上第二個被問「調查這件事的每個人都有好處可拿，你求的是什麼利益」時，能夠擺出一臉無知的表情反問「什麼利益」的人了。  
那只能是最拙劣的裝傻與徹頭徹尾的謊話，或是羅伯特格雷史密斯。保羅艾利打心底不相信還有第二個這種人，這種人應該要在年幼時就被惡意擊垮。  
公平的來說，或許很多人心中都有個像他那樣的自己，但他們都在成長的路上被本人扼殺－－為了更好的適應這個世界。

所以在保羅眼裡，羅伯特一直是個很詭異的存在。  
他無法置信他能活得那樣純粹、但又不想相信他的深處其實有與大眾相同的陰暗；他希望他維持著這樣讓人好氣又好笑的耿直近乎傻、但是又想親手將他染黑折斷。  
只為了去證明世界上根本沒有光。  
回過神來保羅才發現自己的手指輕輕握在羅伯特的脖子上摩娑，掌心傳來略為急速的鼓動。羅伯特輕聲喘息、不安扭動，保羅趕緊將手放開，像要甩去某種他不願細想的意象。  
指尖殘留的觸感除了汗液的濕潤，還有種微妙的低溫。緊閉雙眼的羅伯特看上去異常蒼白，把臉往衣物堆裡埋的更深，口中的碎語模糊而難以聽清。  
保羅真的很不擅長照顧人。他胡亂的拿起一旁不知道是否乾淨的毛巾擦過羅伯特的脖頸、拉起他的上衣領口往裡面隨意抹了抹，笨拙的模仿一直以來羅伯特照顧宿醉的他時所做的那樣。

在羅伯特那個驚心動魄以書籍取材為名、魯莽亂來為實的小冒險開始之前，保羅就聽他說過他與前妻的新協議了－－他常常覺得就是那個讓羅伯特變得孤家寡人、離兒子遙遠的協議，才讓他這麼不顧自己安危的全心投入平民查案的事業裡。  
辭去工作、退掉公寓。回想起那天羅伯特大包小包站在家門前一臉無辜的模樣，保羅至今還是不知道收留他這個決定是不是太過未經思量。  
雖然他確實說過每次翻雲覆雨後讓羅伯特自己收拾回家讓他很過意不去，但連他自己都不確定他說的時候是不是真心。  
至少在那時他還不確定。

羅伯特往他懷裡蹭。  
冰冰涼涼的腦袋像是找到了暖爐，靠在保羅的肚子上安頓了下來，還享受的蹭了蹭。  
蹭得離他下肢的某部位實在是有點近。

水瓶座維爾瓦那夜稍晚，保羅就與羅伯特滾上了床。  
這不能怪他，羅伯特一直以來都在眼底盛滿了星星看他－－他很清楚，因為很多人都這樣看他，最後都是想要上他的床。他一直沒有提起太大興趣，但那天的羅伯特罕見露出的聰慧小表情與無辜眼睛瞬間打破保羅內心的量表、直擊他的跨下，要不是他浸滿酒精的大腦對對方的童軍作風還有點印象，他可能當場就把羅伯特拖去酒吧廁所了。  
而那夜的羅伯特紅透了臉卻扭得太浪，一邊扭一邊還害羞的遮住雙腿之間，滿眼迷戀卻又怯生生地只敢偷偷瞟他－－保羅自認不乏男女熟嫩各種對象，倒是沒見過把兩種極端的特性融合的這麼自然的床伴。  
那是多年來他最盡興的一晚。還記得那時他把羅伯特翻來覆去的操幹，不應期也不浪費的用手指與玩具將那因摩擦而紅腫濕潤的地方打得更開。天色漸亮之際的羅伯特連呻吟都變得滿是鼻音而破碎，哭著求他別把他弄壞。  
幾乎是在長時間的性愛之後雙雙昏厥過去的下場就是廉價汽車旅館的誤時費，以及對象紅著鼻頭埋怨的濕漉漉眼神。  
保羅直接續住了兩天。

後來的事情變化太大，剛換工作時藉酒消愁的保羅也覺得會就這樣跟羅伯特斷了，畢竟他已經沒有當年那種光環、也沒有那時能夠拿到第一手資料的地位了－－他可沒忘記當初羅伯特總是挖他垃圾桶找線索，至少這部份的價值已經蕩然無存。  
也許就是這樣的心思兜兜轉轉，他才會對當時羅伯特找上門感到如此震驚，甚至口出惡言就是想要把對方推開。

他很高興羅伯特留了下來。

在某個時機之後羅伯特不再熱衷於查案，而是規規矩矩的埋首案前好好寫書。也像是受到了什麼驚嚇。  
保羅有時候會覺得羅伯特就是一隻小狗狗，擁有過剩精力與過剩好奇心，在被蜜蜂螫到鼻尖之前都不想放棄在公園裡到處亂拱。  
但對他來說這倒是件好事。保羅並不喜歡對羅伯特的事情指指點點的，如他所說，他根本都不知道自己的立場是什麼，但是他多少還是會擔心自家的小狗狗會死在哪個無人知曉的陰溝。  
他說了「自家」了嗎？那一定只是口誤。

或許也因為他們性格上有著根本性的不同，羅伯特習慣了逆來順受與被忽視、保羅則總是目光的中心與大眾的寵兒。自然的，羅伯特的執著也不像當初遭受威脅的保羅充滿了狂氣與躁鬱，比較像是埋頭死嗑的那種。所以他在放棄追尋之後的反彈也並不明顯，至少不像保羅那樣醉生夢死。  
他會整理房屋、他會煮飯吃東西，只是把維持生活所需以外的所有其他時間都投注在寫作，有時候甚至要保羅把他架走才會停手。  
保羅不知道多少次慶幸房子很小，書桌的旁邊就是床鋪。  
事後羅伯特其實也不會抱怨什麼－－保羅認為他確實知道自己是需要被制止的，所以他當然也欣然接受身為剎車的工作。

如果要讓保羅來說，這段日子堪稱平靜無波。他仗著往日的光輝寫點社論就能有足夠維持兩個人生活的收入、羅伯特追求著出書的夢想日夜不懈，同住一個屋簷下讓他們可以頻繁的有性生活－－在廉價的愛情小說裡，這應該會被描繪成平淡的幸福典範。

一直到睜開眼才發現自己睡著了，保羅朝下望，羅伯特頂著毛絨絨的腦袋傻笑著看他，看上去精神多了。  
他忍不住伸手揉了過去。把臉埋進他肚子的羅伯特咯咯笑，震得他一陣難以言喻的搔癢。

也許不定義這種關係也好。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我本意是想寫羅伯特孕期貧血（一秒ABO）


End file.
